Flicker of Flame
by Cypherian
Summary: Small scene depicting the meeting of the Unkindled and our beloved Darkmoon Captain. Enjoy! (Dark Souls 3 Content)


**Flicker of Flame**

 **Here I introduce to you here a small drabble of a scene in the Dark Souls 3 game, where we stumble upon our beloved mysterious Darkmoon Captain.**

 **It was just something playing on my mind, so I decided to bring it onto here.**

 **I may be rusty but I hope you enjoy this small scene!**

To be a champion of ash is to return the Lords to their thrones.

To be a champion of ash is to journey to the flame.

To be a champion of ash is to be kindling for the flame.

To be a champion of ash is to fight only to be extinguished, to die.

"Okay...okay...one step...at a time..."

Another steel foot met the air, bringing an odd clank of metal to the otherwise silent surroundings.

Fleeting glimpses of frostbite nipped at the base of the neck, threatening to sap all concentration.

The forgotten steel plates had begun to debut the temperature through the blue tendrils crawling over its surface, spreading like a vine. A capable material, providing a manner of protection from the elements, as designed for the bygone owner of whom crossed similar arduous terrains.

For countless a time.

"Easy...there..."

Distraction being a factor of 40% of past reckonings, all semblance of cognitive processing had been devoted solely on the placement of the next footing.

Such a thing could easily be scoffed at a later date, if it was not for the impeding, towering drop that waited beneath both boots.

Screeching curses to the God's for all their meddling as gravity takes its unfortunate course would be somewhat...undesirable. From such a place, especially here.

The clanking ceased, for only a ruffling of rough leather to replace it.

A dull yet glowing stone rested upon the blue stricken gauntlet. Rearing it back and easing into an open hand, the stone tumbled out unevenly forward.

Seemingly defying the brain as it refuses to descend into the depths bellow.

It came to a stop, above the rundown structure of what used to pass as a bridge.

The chilled air flooded into the lungs, a cool yet almost painful sensation.

An unnecessary need.

Onward, the being continued.

The pace having slowly picked up. To begin anew would be preferable as soon as possible rather than having the illusion of suspense and the air of impeding doom dragged out.

Time is of the essence.

The clanking increased in both volume and frequency, a careless decision.

The overweight charred object on the left gauntlet proved unbalancing. Reasoning enough to relocate it back upon the protected spine, mid stride.

Soon followed after, was the frostbitten boots having failed to establish contact with the familiar acutely slick, rocky terrain. Giving way to a sense of dread. Time failed to move, as the heartbeat thundered away.

The sensation of weightlessness took precedence over all senses.

Not a sound stirred from the helm.

Thud...

Pale blue skies met the vision, the remnants of white being in closer proximity than usual.

Casting a gaze toward the left, the remaining absence of the ground was noted. As well as the sensation of free fall. A welcome absence.

"Still here..."

Momentarily pausing, all muscles heaved forward to resume the task at hand.

At the reluctance of a notably powerful force, sourcing from the back.

"Shield..."

The charred shield had been the very thing to counter the fall from grace. Being weighty enough to overcome the misstep.

A silent sigh followed, as did the clank of the helm.

Reaching behind, a gentle tap was bestowed upon the blackened surface, a silent thank you. Becoming upright again was notably less difficult with greater force used.

The right side held the terminus of the small adventure. A small step of no more than a few feet. Easier said than done...in most cases.

Successfully , metal boots met the visible grey stone.

Sights were then set upon the distant plane of endless white, the same view as all else in this land, however from such a vantage point it became strangely appealing.

The gauntlets soon met with the low rail of greying stone. More weight was applied as to rest upon it.

Slowly reaching out, specks of glistening white danced upon the blue steel surface. Gleaming with the reflection of light, such an alluring sight.

One he had not taken in, truly enough.

The harsh torrent of air had died down to a breeze, only now gently waving the rugged red cloth encompassing the steel.

Only whispers of the breeze were heard.

Almost tranquil.

"Art thou a creature of the air?"

The graceful sound cast away the silence. Resulting in the attention of the battle-worn being snapped toward the source.

The source in question only tiled it's head. Childlike and innocent wonder painting its features...her features.

The battle-worn only gazed, no words were exchanged in the next minute.

Her steely blue orbs only looked on with expectancy as a fluff of white patiently flickered beneath her, with seemingly suppressed excitement.

"Or other winged thing...?"

She quietly added, with no less wonder tracing her graceful voice.

A heaving of silver and red was the only response. A deep rumble followed. The a chuckle which had soon blossomed into a full grown guffaw.

The gauntlets soon wrapped themselves over the scarred chest plate, a vain attempt to halt the growing tightness.

Never, in the time since the toll of the bell, had such a question been offered.

People would question the presence or the appearance or even disregard the being completely.

But the question being of such a caliber erupted a long forgotten sense of warmth.

Laughter continued to contrast against the void surroundings, eventually reducing to a hearty chuckle again and then dying out completely.

The battle-worn, resting on the knee for support, returned the gaze to behold the unexpected inhabitant of the crumbling tower.

"Yes...yes I am..."

An upturn of her pale pink lips was her response as her whole face seemed to brighten at the answer. Followed by a musical giggle, an (almost) admittedly delightful sensation on the ears.

Excitement and fascination poured over her features, slightly so, but enough to notice for the battle-worn.

A disruption of snow in the form of sound introduced itself into the scenario, causing pause in her giggle as it drew both their attention.

The previously noted fluff of white had been responsible. Flickering left and right atop the frost stricken ground with increased and unsubdued tenacity than before.

Curiosity picked away at the battle-worn. Such a peculiar yet amusing sight.

Sights returned to its owner only to bear witness to the light tinge of red making itself among her snow-like cheeks.

Along with her eyes suddenly finding her immediate right to be the most interesting thing here, still accompanied with smile, yet timid.

A smile twitched into play at the mere sight, another rare occasion for the battle worn, yet another welcome one.

Setting down completely with a final audible clank of metal, the battle-worn looked away into the distance as to grant her time to recuperate from her stupor.

Waiting to properly greet another potential friend in this misbegotten excuse of a world.

 **I demand that they make a Yorshka tag along with all the new Dark Souls characters xS**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the little interaction!**

 **This has given me a little time to sharpen my story-telling and whatnot so I enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews are most welcome as well as constructive criticism for this one-shot drabble thingy. Perhaps I'll make more...who knows!**


End file.
